Hawkfeather
Hawkfeather is a sleek, lean bodied ginger and white she-cat with sparkling green eyes.Revealed on a battle field in the IRC Forest, on April 20th History :Hawkkit is born to Icestorm and Gorsefang of ThunderClan, along with her two siblings Firekit, and Snowkit. Her mother told her that she was named after one of her best friends, Hawkfire. Hawkkit is very proud to be named after such a noble and fierce warrior. :She is shown to be very brave, and stands up for what she believes in, often making her stubborn and indignant. She loves going on adventures with her littermates, and often gets them into trouble. :She and her siblings later receive their apprentice names, Hawkpaw, Firepaw, and Snowpaw. She is very happy to be an apprentice, and learns very quickly. :She is often seen on patrols with her mother and father, because, secretly, she really misses being in the nursery with Icestorm. :After moons of training, Hawkpaw and her siblings are given their warrior names. Hawkpaw becomes Hawkfeather, Firepaw becomes Fireblaze, and Snowpaw is given the name of Snowfall. Hawkfeather is extremely excited and proud. :She becomes good friends with Burnpelt, Hawkfire and Firepelt's son. :After Hawkfire leaves ThunderClan, Hawkfeather starts to notice that Icestorm wants to be with Firepelt more and more, and with Gorsefang less. Icestorm doesn't seem to be spending all that much time with Hawkfeather and her siblings either. She is troubled by this, and starts to wonder if Icestorm all of a sudden fell in love with Firepelt. But she doesn't say anything about it, for fear of angering Icestorm. :But Hawkfeather's suspicions are proven to be true when Icestorm decides she would rather have Firepelt for a mate, even though he was infected with rabies, and didn't seem to care about her as much as Gorsefang did. Hawkfeather is astounded, and very, very hurt. :Gorsefang is even more heart broken then Hawkfeather, Fireblaze, and Snowfall. After two whole nights of thinking it over, Gorsefang wants to leave ThunderClan, and go back to his home in RiverClan. Hawkfeather isn't sure what she wants to do, as ThunderClan was her home. She had hopes of perhaps talking to her mother as well. But Gorsefang is dead set on leaving RiverClan and taking his kits with him. Fireblaze and Snowfall agree to go, but Hawkfeather is still unsure. They argue about it continually, until finally, he gives in and lets her stay in ThunderClan while he, Fireblaze, and Snowfall go to RiverClan. He doesn't say anything to Icestorm, and leaves. Hawkfeather is very torn up inside, and finds that she couldn't even get Icestorm alone to talk as she was always with Firepelt. She doesn't understand why Icestorm wanted to be with him so much, because Firepelt never seems to even notice that she's there, although he seemed to have agreed to be her mate. :She desperately misses her father and siblings, and even thinks about going to RiverClan with them. But she knows that running away won't solve anything. :A few days later, there is a big battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan, and Hawkfeather stays clear of Gorsefang, Fireblaze, and Snowfall, because she couldn't find it in herself to hurt them. She notices that Fireblaze and Gorsefang are fighting Firepelt rather brutally, and she knows that he has rabies. Worried that they might get infected as well, Hawkfeather rushes forward to break them apart. But the fighting between them had gotten so vicious, that claws were flying everywhere, and nobody could really tell who they were fighting. Icestorm had rushed past Hawkfeather, and had leaped in as well. Hawkfeather is very worried, and tries, but fails, to break them up. With a slash of claws to her neck, Hawkfeather falls to the ground, her life bleeding out of her. Icestorm had accidentally clawed at her, but hadn't meant to. Hawkfeather never knows whether her mother is sorry or not, for she soon breathes her last breath, and joins StarClan. :Hawkfeather is rather happy to be in StarClan, away from Icestorm, Firepelt, and Gorsefang. She watches over her siblings however, and she soon learns that Gorsefang had caught Greencough. A few days later, his Greencough had gotten so serious that he was dying. Hawkfeather waited at his side, and guided him up to StarClan when it was all over. :When she sees that her mother is being attacked by two vicious rogues in an alleyway in Twolegplace, she desperately tries to get to her to save her life. But she is held back, saying that there was nothing she could do. When Icesetorm is killed, she doesn't rejoin her in StarClan, but joins the Dark Forest to be with Firepelt; who had been sentenced to live there temporarily as punishment for something that Hawkfeather didn't know about. She is furious and heart broken that her mother left her yet again, and lets the full realization that her mother didn't love her anymore hit her hard. She is not exactly herself afterwards, even though Gorsefang tries to cheer her up. Her father had managed to let his anger at Firepelt and Icestorm go, and he had managed to let Icestorm go as well. But he still loved Icestorm dearly, Hawkfeather could tell. :Hawkfeather hears that Icestorm gave birth to Firepelt's kits in the Dark Forest, and becomes even more grief stricken, especially after finding out that she had named one of her sons Firekit after Firepelt; when she had done the exact same thing for Fireblaze. Convinced that Icestorm had no place for herself, Fireblaze, and Snowfall in her heart anymore, Hawkfeather gives way to deep depression. Real Life Image Trivia These facts were revealed by Nightfall, the roleplayer of this character. *Hawkfeather is named after Hawkfire, a brave and fiercely loyal warrior who used to be Icestorm's best friend. *Hawkfeather carries WindClan and RiverClan blood, since her father was born in RiverClan, and her mother was born in WindClan. Family Memebers Father: :GorsefangRevealed in the RiverClan Camp - Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :IcestormRevealed during a battle in the IRC Forest on April 20th - Deceased, Member of StarClan Brother: :FireblazeRevealed during a battle in the IRC Forest on April 20th - Living Sister: :SnowfallRevealed during a battle in the IRC Forest on April 20th - Deceased, Member of StarClan Half-Brothers: :Firefang - Living :Finchflight - Living Half-Sister: :Moonfrost - Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandfather: :Wetstar - Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandmother: :Swiftstar - Deceased, Member of StarClan Uncles: :Riverfall - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Foxheart - Deceased, Member of the Dark Forest Aunts: :Tigerdawn - Deceased, Member of the Dark Forest :Fawndapple - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Featherwind - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Flameheart - Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Uncle: :Blood - Deceased, Residence Unknown Cousins: :Icepaw - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Copperfall - Deceased, Member of StarClan :Shademist - Living :Flare - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Second Cousins: :Foxcloud - Living :Dovefeather - Living :Lightning - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies :Crackle - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies :Lula - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies :Fern - Living :Feather - Living :Jerry - Deceased, Residence Unknown References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:StarClan Cat Category:Cats without Images Category:Deceased Characters Category:Nightfall's Characters